


One night stand?

by thegirl20



Category: Murder in Suburbia (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate middle-bit for episode 2.02 (Estate Agents).  What happens after Sullivan leaves them alone at the club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand?

Ash shifted from foot to foot, arms crossed over her abdomen, the vodka from earlier wearing off a bit more than she’d like.  
  
“This is weird isn’t it? Is this weird? I mean…it’s weird, right?”  
  
Scribbs looked back over her shoulder and rolled her eyes, continuing to unlock the front door. She opened the door and went inside, flicking the lights on as she went. Ash trailed behind her into the living room.  
  
“It’s not weird in a bad way. Just weird in a ‘I’ve never come back to your house to…to…”  
  
“Have a shag?”  
  
“…kind of way. So…are we really going to do this?”  
  
Scribbs leaned back against the wall.  
  
“Do you  _want_  to do this? You seemed up for it at the club when you were snogging the face off me.”  
  
“I was! I mean, I am. It’s just…”  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“Well…I’m your superior officer, technically I’m your boss.”  
  
Scribbs snorted.  
  
“Don’t laugh. It could look bad.”  
  
Scribbs stepped towards Ash and took both of her hands, drawing her arms around her waist and placing Ash’s hands on her backside. She draped her own arms around Ash’s shoulders. Their noses were touching.  
  
“Does it look like I’m being sexually harassed?”  
  
Ash curled her hands around Scribbs’ hips, looking down at the closeness of their bodies.  
  
“No.” Ash’s voice was low.  
  
“Kiss me.”   
  
Ash complied, closing her eyes and leaning forward until their mouths met. Scribbs’ hand moved to the back of her head, tangling in her dark hair, and she felt a cheeky tongue sneak past her lips. Without even realising what was happening, Ash’s hand somehow found its way onto Scribbs’ chest. Scribbs pulled away slightly.  
  
“Oh…Ash…”  
  
Ash took her hand away. Scribbs looked forlorn.   
  
“Now what is it?”  
  
“You just called me Ash.”  
  
“And? I always call you Ash.”  
  
“Yeah…but…isn’t that a little bit weird? I mean, calling each other by nicknames as we’re about to…be intimate?”  
  
Scribbs sighed.  
  
“OK, so what do you want me to call you? Ma’am?”  
  
Ash stepped away and crossed her arms.  
  
“You’re being facetious now.”  
  
“No, I’m being frustrated now.”  
  
Scribbs stepped towards Ash and matched her posture, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“OK, let’s get it over with.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“The rules.”  
  
“What rules?”  
  
“Ash…sorry, Kate, do you expect me to believe that you have no rules about sex? You have rules about everything.”  
  
“I…well…I…they don’t apply here.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Scribbs looked almost hurt that there were to be no rules. Ash looked decidedly shifty.  
  
“Because I’ve never found myself in this position before. And all my rules about getting involved with colleagues were out the window the minute I kissed you. ”  
  
“My goodness. So, Kate Ashurst finds herself in the unprecedented position of having no rules to fall back on? Hmmmm, now this could be _very_ interesting.”  
  
Scribbs moved in close again but Ash turned and walked away. Scribbs flopped onto the couch and waited for Ash to speak. It took a while.  
  
“I know I was talking about, you know, having a one-night stand type thing. But I didn’t mean for that to be with you…”  
  
Scribbs opened her mouth but Ash held up her hand.  
  
“…no, listen. And I couldn’t imagine what it would be like working with you if we…just did it. And if truth be told, I don’t want to sleep with you.”  
  
Scribbs closed her mouth and turned away.  
  
“Oh…right.”  
  
Ash realised how that sounded and mentally kicked her own arse. She hurriedly moved to the couch and sat next to Scribbs, who was still facing the other way. Ash reached out and laid a hand on her knee.  
  
“That’s not what I meant. I  _do_  want to sleep with you. But I don’t  _just_  want to sleep with you if you see what I’m saying. I want to…I want…oh buggery bollocks!”  
  
Ash stood up, aggravated by her own lack of eloquence.  
  
“Well, if it’s buggery or bollocks you’re after, I’m probably not your best bet.”  
  
Ash swivelled to see Scribbs smirking up at her. She smiled back, a blush rising to her cheeks, she dipped her head. Scribbs stood up and approached her.  
  
“Did you really think for a minute that I thought this was going to be a one-night stand?”  
  
Ash looked up into warm hazel eyes  
  
“I…I don’t suppose I’d thought about it…too busy worrying about what I was thinking it was going to be.”  
  
Scribbs shook her head and took Ash’s hand into her own.  
  
“We’ve been flirting since the day we met.”  
  
“No we haven’t.”  
  
“Yes we have. Well,  _I_  have.”  
  
“Have you?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. God, for a detective you’re a bit thick, Ash.”  
  
“Oi! Insulting my detective skills isn’t going to get you far.”  
  
“Oh, and by the way, you haven’t been exactly subtle about fancying me.”  
  
“I bloody have so!”  
  
Scribbs laughed out loud at Ash’s outraged expression.  
  
“Yeah, really subtle how you take an instant dislike to every single bloke I get in tow with, and how you’re openly hostile to most of them.”  
  
“If you’re referring to that one I hit with my baton that was a complete mistake and I apologised for it.”  
  
“All I’m saying is that I’ve been flirting with you and you’ve been possessive of me and neither of us have had the balls to take it any further. Until now.”  
  
Ash took a deep breath, squeezing Scribbs’ fingers.  
  
“Until now.”  
  
They looked at each other for a long moment before Ash finally broke the silence.  
  
“I’m still not sleeping with you tonight.”  
  
Scribbs’ brow scrunched up in confusion.  
  
“What? Why not?”  
  
Ash leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Scribbs’ pouted lips. She pulled back, grinning.  
  
“Because I have very clear rules about sex on the first date. As in, there won’t be any.”  
  
She moved away and picked up her handbag, pulling out her mobile. Scribbs was rooted in place.  
  
“But…but…”  
  
“No buts, that’s non-negotiable.”  
  
Scribbs once again threw herself onto the sofa, folding her arms and scowling.  
  
“Yes, can I have a taxi please? 34 Cromwell Grove. That’ll be fine, thank you.”  
  
Ash hung up and sat down next to Scribbs.  
  
“20 minutes, they said.”  
  
“Well, if you didn’t have your rules we could’ve done a lot with those 20 minutes.”  
  
“If I didn’t have my rules I wouldn’t have called the cab in the first place.”  
  
“True. You could call them back and cancel it.”  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Worth a try. Any chance you’re going to let me in on the secret?”  
  
“Which secret would this be?”  
  
“How many dates it’s going to take.”  
  
Ash smiled. She reached behind Scribbs’ neck and drew her in for a kiss. A long, languid kiss. As she pulled away, she put her lips next to Scribbs’ ear.  
  
“I think I’ll just surprise you.”  
  
Scribbs looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
“So I’ll put on my nice undies every time we go out, then?”  
  
“That would be an idea, yes.”  
  
“You posh girls are right teases, aren’t you?”  
  
“We’re trained from birth to be.”  
  
“Hmmm.”  
  
Scribbs leaned her head on Ash’s shoulder and they sat in comfortable silence.  
  
“A-…Kate?”  
  
“Mmmhmm?”  
  
“How many times would you say we’ve gone out together for a drink after work?”  
  
“Those don’t count as dates.”  
  
“Bugger.”  
  
A horn sounded outside. Scribbs jumped up and looked out of the window.  
  
“It’s your cab. I think I’m going to arrest him for beeping his horn after eleven.”  
  
“And what purpose would that serve?”  
  
“It’d keep you here.”  
  
“And you’d be down the station with an irate cab driver.”  
  
Ash had gathered her belongings and was heading into the hall. She glanced back over her shoulder.  
  
“Aren’t you going to see me to the door?”  
  
Scribbs sighed.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
Ash lowered her eyebrows.  
  
“What did I tell you about that?”  
  
They reached the front-door and paused, both a little unsure. Ash placed a soft kiss on Scribbs’ cheek.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
  
She opened the door and headed up the path. Scribbs leaned against the door frame and watched her. Something suddenly occurred to her. She called out to Ash.  
  
“Oh, I meant to ask you…what do I call you at work now?”  
  
Ash opened the taxi door and turned to look at Scribbs.  
  
“Ash will be fine.”  
  
“So, not ‘darling’ then.”  
  
“Goodnight, Emma.”


End file.
